This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Hepatic microsomal hemoproteins cytochromes P450 (P450s) include multiple constitutive and inducible enzymes, containing one prosthetic heme (iron-protoporphyrin IX) moiety/mole of enzyme. P450s are instrumental in the oxidative/reductive metabolism of various physiologically relevant endobiotics and xenobiotics. In the course of certain redox reactions, the participating P450 is sacrificed in a process classified as a mechanism-based or "suicide" inactivation. One such process involves destruction of P450 prosthetic heme into fragments that irreversibly modify its protein at its active site in vivo, thereby triggering P450 protein degradation. The long-term goals of our research are centered on the hypothesis that heme-modification of the P450 protein predisposes it for degradation. Thus, they have focussed on structural characterization of the heme-modified protein, and elucidation of the mechanism of its proteolytic degradation. Using HPLC-peptide mapping and the vast array of mass spectrometric approaches currently made available by the MS Core Facility, studies are in progress in collaboration with Drs. Burlingame, Medzihradszky and Maltby to characterize the heme-modifying species and identify the precise amino acid residue of the P450 protein that is modified. Furthermore, findings to date reveal that the heme-modified P450 3A4 protein is phosphorylated, ubiquitinated and degraded by the cytosolic 26S proteasome, but the precise proteins involved in this process such as the ubiquitin E3 ligase and the role of chaperones (p97, Hsps90/70) remain to be identified. While the ubiquitination and degradation are related, it is unclear whether phosphorylation is necessary for these events. Thus, another objective is to determine the role of phosphorylation in P450 degradation by characterizing the cellular kinases involved, the protein sites phosphorylated and the use of selective inhibitors of the identified kinases as probes. Accordingly, a combination of biochemical/immunological and cross-linking/proteomic approaches are planned to identify these proteins. Similarly, mass spectrometric approaches will be used to specifically elucidate the sites of P450 protein phosphorylation and consequently, its nature. The proposed studies center on a physiologically relevant but neglected aspect of P450 biology. P450s are integral ER-membrane proteins and serve as models for ERAD of other ER-residents. Furthermore, these studies are focussed on P450 3A4, the major human liver and intestinal enzyme and its rat orthologs, which are responsible for the metabolism of over 60% of clinically prescribed drugs, and are particularly susceptible to this biological fate.